The present invention relates to systems for simulating an environment of targets and passive interference to a frequency scan three dimensional radar system and more particularly to systems for simulating such an environment in the elevation dimension. In even greater particularity, the present invention pertains to systems for simulating an environment in the elevation dimension for either the frequency scan, the long pulse or the pulse compression transmission mode of such a radar system.
Radar simulators are well known in the art, having been used advantageously for many years in conjunction with training and other simulation purposes. As radar systems have become more complex, the associated simulation techniques required to adequately present a simulated environment have also had to increase in sophistication. In the case of the frequency scan (inertialess) three-dimensional radar system, well known two-dimensional simulation techniques for generating basic video simulation signals, including range, azimuth gating and size control, are readily applicable. However, heretofore, simulation systems incorporating the capability of simulating the elevation dimension to a frequency scan radar system have not been available.